McZee
McZee is the main character in 3D Movie Maker and appears in Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC as the 4th character. Entrance Shopping Cart to Imaginopolis McZee rides a shopping cart onto the stage, where it disappears after landing. Specials Neutral B - The Talent Book McZee takes out his talent book, which cycles through a roulette of possible actors to pull out by pressing B again. The actors behave as follows: * Actor 1 - Bongo: Bongo says "I wanna be lean, and mean!" then delays for a bit before exploding into a skeleton and dashing forward. Bongo can be picked up and thrown before saying his line. * Actor 2 - Robot Police Officer: Runs back and forth across the platform they're on, behaving like a moving wall towards other opponents. Can sustain up to 25% damage before exploding. * Actor 3 - Genie of the Chest: Floats on his magic carpet, sending explosive projectiles towards opponents. * Actor 4 - Man and Beast: Spawns a cat that can be picked up and thrown like an item, before a caveman throws a projectile at the cat, who in-turn dashes towards the caveman, damaging those in its way and killing him. Side B - Camera Angle McZee points a camera forward, stunning opponents in-front of him. McZee can hold them in place for 3 seconds before automatically teleporting them further away. The camera has a cooldown before it can be used again, which varies depending on how long McZee holds them in place, which also affects how far the opponent is teleported away. Up B - The Portfolio McZee spawns The Portfolio in front of himself, which absorbs projectiles that can be shot back with 1.5 the speed and power (Pressing a taunt button will launch it in the corresponding direction), or holding B next to it can have McZee equip it like an item, regardless of whether or not it can be normally equipped. The Portfolio can also absorb and shoot the Actors from McZee's Talent Book. If used in the air, McZee sucks himself into the Portfolio as it moves upwards to spit him out, and tilting in a direction can aim which direction McZee gets spat out towards. Down B - 3D Movie Maker Text McZee spawns some 3D Movie text in front of him, acting as a projectile. Holding B changes the color, and each color has it's own functionality. *'Red': Does weak multi-hit damage and drags the opponent. Pressing B can make it explode. *'Blue': Blue has a windbox that pushes opponents. Pressing B will freeze opponents. *'Green': It is the slowest, not doing any knockback, but constantly damages if opponents touches it. Pressing B poisons the opponents. *'Yellow': Is the fastest, piercing opponents, but does less than average damage. Pressing B stuns the opponents. *'Zebra': Turns around opponents and reverses their controls for a moment. Pressing B turns the text around. The Zebra text can also move the Portfolio, making it act as a wall that can damage the opponent. Holding B while the 3D text is out as a projectile makes the text stop in place, acting now as a trap that doesn't do damage until you press B and activate its secondary effect. In a similar manner to McZee's Side B, using this move too much reduces the distance for a timespan of 10 seconds. Final Smash - "Let's make a Movie!" McZee jumps out of the stage, pauses time, then a movie clapboard appears in the screen before it disappears. McZee then places a plethora of Movie Maker actors and props in place to heavily damage the opponents, after that's done, the exploding head falls down and explodes when touched. The way they are placed are completely random aside from the exploding head at the end. In 1v1s, the props and actors will always launch the opponent upward, usually resulting in a Star or Screen KO. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: *screams* *KO Sound 2: Woah! *Star KO: Ahhhhh! *Screen KO: Ugh! Taunts *Up Taunt: *McZee shows off the Help Machine, which gives him a random piece of advice* *Side Taunt: *dances with a beach hat* *Down Taunt: "Lets find out more about these actors." Victory Options + Failure *Option 1: "Hey hey, that was excellent!" *Option 2: "Hey, see ya outside!" *Option 3: *a kid says "Cut, that alright!" then McZee appears from the right side of the screen* *Lose Pose: *McZee is seen in a sewer lid* Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - slate * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:DLC Category:3D Movie Maker Category:Cults Category:Male Category:90's Category:Neutral Category:Sorta-Human Category:Stage Control Category:Playable Character